


Heaven is Suffering for you

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King, Stephen King - Fandom, The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Aba and Danny are connected, Abra is legal, Anger, Angst, Bamf Emily, Crying betrayals, Danny Needs a Hug, Danny catching hearts (but he doesn’t even know he is), Danny is evil (but it’s for a good reason), Danny needs alcohol (but he resists), F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Danny, I Shipp this don’t like it don’t read, Jealousy, Longing, Love Triangles, Lucy Stone is trying, M/M, More to tag, Multi, Patrick is good bro, Taboo Themes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Danny, Unrequited Love, We’ll shine on Together, abra is queen, but beautiful, danny is a gentleman, love is painful, lucy’s trying to move on, true love is a lot more complicated there the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: -Danny survived at a terrible cost. He still works as Hospice worked as he uses his shine to comfort the old helping them pass on. That’s why his name is doctor sleep. In this This story both overlook and Danny survived. Though now the hotel and its ghosts obeys the new Caretaker.- Abra is trying to fit in with her friends and pretend. Both are confused as neither of them know what going to come from this.
Relationships: Abra Stone/Dan "Danny" Torrance, Dan “Danny” Torrance/Lucy Stone, Emily Hoffstetter(OC)/ Character, Patrick Hoffstetter/ Character
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter one: Confusion and Embarrassment

Chapter one:  
__________________

8 years later:

Abra couldn’t, she just couldn’t. She could find anyone to talk to especially wanting to go to the dance with. She was officially on her last year of high school and waiting for someone to ask her to prom. Yet With her ‘shine’ she realized no boy was qualified to waste her time with. She was very uncomfortable, even with her age she was flustered and growing agitated. Almost cursing aloud when her uncle Interrupted her with their Routine telepathic conversation. Her and Danny had kept in touch after the events of True Knot. She was grateful that she had Danny to protect her and mentor her. 

Yet with this Dilemma, she didn’t want him to worry so she did the only thing that made sense. She shut him out completely as she did not want to explain to him of her foolish problem. Knowing Danny would overreact or come off too strong given their history. Danny was confused alittle hurt. Yet more worried then anything that Abra would shut him out. He sighed as he mopped the floor of the hallways harsher than he normally would. Worry and fear weighted down over him as he relaxed staring down the hall of the Hospice. He’s just confused and angry. On why abra would shut him out like that. Resting against the handle of the mob he turned to Azzie. Danny kept staring at him as he was looking for answering on abra’s sudden mood but only got to see the cat to lick itself silently. 

Danny calm down seeing the once uncleanable corner spotless, he sighed as he thought about anything anything. He remembered her friend Carrie white smiling as she spoke to her grandmother. How she spoke about Abra-god just hearing her name made him automatically tune it the memory. 

“Yeah grandgrand I made a new friend like her, Abra is her name she knows about my moving power. And isn’t afraid of me. Oh and watched that film that grey one.” Carrie carried on as her grandmother blinked at her granddaughter sliently. “I think she’ll like to come every girl wants to be there..” The girl spoke. Danny blinked as her tried to push further but was interrupted but Azzie. the cat whom could sense death pawing his face gently snapping him back to reality.

With that Danny petted him as he Understood as his tension he shouldn’t have pressed he did not want Abra to get mad at him. Or to pry into her thoughts though part of him as dying to ease her worries.


	2. Aftermath of Fighting the true Knot: Danny has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ot has been explained that the True knot need to hurt someone or kill them. To to survive. To eat basically their soul and shine that’s what steam really is. Without steam they start to die slowly and painfully.

Chapter Two

________________

Their haven’t spoken but abra started to question why Danny had stayed slient even after they fought Rose and Crow Daddy. The plan was a success they had lured them to the Overlook. Yet after they met due a complication of over trusting her abilities during a battle between the two leaders of the True Knot. Danny had stayed As he was when as he had Gotten in the way of a powerful attack. Without hesitation he was on the floor as Abra saw this and released a very powerful of her own. Even more so than the other, killing the unsuspecting male effortlessly as Rose retailed with a scream. Abra stayed there shielding Danny not flinching as Rose lunched at her all of her power, her pain, her hatred inches away from Abra. 

Danny awoke catching them both off guard reflecting Crow daddy’s and His own into Rose releasing a new kind of power one hidden inside of him. Aswell as unlocking the boxes in his mind containing the Specters of the overlook on her just for good measure. Finding out They wanted to keep Abra alive to suck her power and life away from her. Meaning unknowingly Danny Has Damned himself by getting in the way only made his shine shield him keeping himself young forever. Quickly as it started to clink in the mind of Abra, Danny took her head gently his hold and made her fall into a deep sleep. Then erasing the truth from her mind as he swore to himself he was never telling Abra that he had become the same being they were destroying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would this affect their relationship? Would Abra still trust Danny? Can the now tainted Torrance fight the urges or would he need to be killed to protect Abra?


	3. Chapter Three: Secerts will always see the light of day, and Always hurt the ones you care for the most.

Chapter Three  
__________________

Abra was walking home from high school when she heard her mother scream in her mind. She had not been able to do anything but wait. She was very tempted to leave before her teacher had dismissed them. Yet as Abra was already on thin ice she hoped her mother was going to forgive her. The scream echoed louder as she rushed off the bus to her house. It was sounded wrong almost rushed. Then she heard a cry was her unc-Danny’s name she forgot everything but the well-being of Danny. Danny Torrance. The same Danny she had almost lost him in the burning of the overlook. The very same she again almost lost him at the battle against the true knot. She couldn’t-And wouldn’t let that happen. 

She sped though the sidewalk missing a group of kids whom were ready to take out on their bike. She felt a tightening in her chest as millions of Possibilities could be the cause of her mother’s scream match Danny's cry. She saw the entrance of her house and felt as she was flying though the door. She stopped narrowly missing their dinning table and stared at the sight in front of her.

Her mother, Lucy was laying on the floor as Danny was carrying her to the couch. Abra noticed one of his eyes was a foggy hazel as the other one was clear hazel. She waited to her mother was safely on the couch watching her uncle Danny shake violently as he stumbled on the couch. Quickly Lucy abra’s mother kicked him down as his eyes began to glow an eerie blue. 

She stared at him as she was trying to figure out how to help them both. The threat Danny and Horlind explained to her that she was the most powerful so the true knot would use like a battery. Drawing her completely while keeping her alive, changing her against her will to survive.


	4. Chapter Four: Lies will forever shape our bond and what it truly means to Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out and Danny will protect Abra always.

Chapter Four  
_____________

Danny howled in pain the starvation of his month without steam and his emotional turmoil made him he fall back into the floor. Abra pull her mother behind her as which had a few scratches on her elbows. Abra saw his shuddering and gasping, the eyes. She blinked unable to speak as it clicked immediately remembering. 

The threat was Danny now. ‘Danny what have you done? ’She thought as she tried catching her breath watching Danny flop like a dying a fish not yet dying. But was being to show sign of Gaucher's Disease. In which they began to decay and burn while they produce steam themselves disappearing. She slowly approached Danny whom tried to move away sliently crying himself. 

“Uncle d-dan? Are-“ she stopped herself as he shook his head as if he knew what she was about to say. Abra gasped out as his mind was if waves were crashing against a shore violently. Some were about her mother screaming out if she was okay and thanking her for stopping him-others were even louder of her getting shot by the bitch wearing the hat. He was drown as the starvation was pulling him down numbing him. He was tired of the lies and of the way he was a danger to Abra. He wouldn’t able to live with himself if he- ‘NO! Get up fight this! Please uncle dan please don’t-‘

‘Take....her....away leave new  
Hampshire if you must. Just get her....please Lucy I....’  
Dan’s voice was heard weakly in abra’s mother head. Before he turned over blocking himself from Abra pleas in his mind. Lucy was crying as she pulled abra whom fought and cried trying to stay with Danny. Lucy was surprised as Danny helped her get Abra out of the house seeing him pull abra in her reflection. 

Abra cried and kicked trying to pull away yet Danny whom place all of his shine overpowered her for once. Lucy places the child safety lock as she floored it out of the house Abra screamed for Danny. as in her mind he was seen shutting the door behind him, closing her out stopping her from getting into his mind. ‘Abra. Thank you.’ Were the last words she heard before silence followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE the Shining and Doctor Sleep also this pairing. Don’t like don’t read. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
